Fate's Choice
by kenyon87
Summary: New chap is up! *Whole story has been edited* It's been 3 years since the battle with the first...Faith has been helping Angel with the PtB but when problems cause her to question everything, fate steps in.
1. A Small Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show. Joss is god, thank you!

Summary: It's been three years since they defeated the first and Fate has decided to put someone in the right direction.

**FATE'S CHOICE**

**CHAPTER 1: A Small Voice**

"Something's wrong", a small voice from the corner of the room said. Everyone instantly looked up and over towards the little boy that was no more than five years old staring out the window.

"He talks", Xander asks surprised.

"We just figured… he hadn't... he hasn't spoken until". Willow tried to say. Buffy just stood up and walked over to the small child. He gently looked up at her with his piercing brown eyes.

"What's wrong", she asked kneeling down in front of him trying to get him to talk to her. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't talk to her since she was the only one he would follow around. He often crawled into her lap and sat there for hours. The small boy didn't answer he just grabbed her hand and looked down. She instantly felt the energy running through her hand.

I know that feeling… where do I know…God why won't he talk to me. And those eyes they remind me of…

"Buffy", Willow said bringing her out of her thoughts. "Maybe…maybe he's afraid."

Buffy looked back to the boy, "Is that it, are you afraid"? He shook his head no and looked to see Buffy staring back at Him. "Can you at least tell us your name", she asked pleading with her eyes for him to talk to her.

"He's been here for two weeks and this is the first time he's spoken and now he knows we know he can talk I doubt he's gonna…", Xander tried saying before being interrupted.

"Gage", the small boy said shocking everyone. Buffy smiled at him and he smiled back his dimples spreading across his cheeks.

"Are you saying you've been able to talk this whole time", Gage lowered his head. "And you never thought to answer our questions when we asked you and…."

"Giles", Buffy yelled getting him to stop questioning the small child.

"Well I was just", Giles tried to say.

"Well don't", she replied.

"Is that true", she asked looking back down at him. He nodded his head yes.

"You shouldn't have done that", she began to say before she saw tears. "Oh its okay, I'm not mad I...we were just really worried is all". She put her hand on his dark sandy blonde head. "I think we need to talk though".

He looked up nervously but Buffy just smiled at him and he nodded. She gently took his hand and they walked towards the door.

"I think we'll go for a walk and talk", Buffy said looking back at Willow.

"Well what do we do while Buff talks to the kid", Dawn asks.

"Research, we still need to find out why the sun is not on its normal course", Giles replied still looking at a book.

"Yeah, with the sun setting sooner than normal and all. Is it just me or does it seem apocolypsy", Xander asked. Everyone just rolled their eyes. "I'm just saying the kid shows up around the time the sun starts going all oooh and aww."

"I don't think he's evil and I didn't sense any evil but I did sense power. He kinda seems like he's somewhere else", Dawn said looking at everyone else.

"Dawn I know that you are currently studying with Willow and some of the other potentials but I wish you wouldn't we still don't know if", Giles tried to explain.

"Yeah I know. Used to be key, I know I'm being careful. Don't worry", Dawn answered frustrated.

"Don't worry Giles I'm keepen an eye. And yeah I know what you mean. I kinda got that from the kid too." Willow said nodding and looking back at willow.

"You know the kid does have a name", Kennedy chimed in.

"Sorry you're right, It's…we're just so used to not knowing', Xander tried to say.

"You will tell me where the Key of Luminati is", a small disheveled demon yelled as he stalked towards the prisoner.

"I don't know what you're talking about and even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't tell you", Faith said struggling to get out of the chains that had her chained to a rock wall. She had already lost count of how long she had been there. She had bruises and gashes all over her body. "What the hell kinda key is it anyway?"

"Well did you find out? I ask you to...to do one thing", another demon asked walking into the cave.

"Oh it's you again", Faith said looking at the ugliest demon she had ever seen. "Is that your real face or did your throat just through up, cause I gotta tell you…"

"I am Kavuloq, Lord of this world and you will watch that tongue of yours before I rip it out", he said walking up and inspecting her before he hit her. "I thought you were supposed to have strength", he said hitting her across the face again causing her lip to bleed.

"My lord I don't think she knows anything", Meviq answered his master's earlier question.

"I expected more...and they say you're the champion for the powers", Kavuloq said.

"Actually that's still me", a voice said stabbing the demon in the stomach with his sword as the startled demon turned. The demon fell as Angel went over to Faith and hit the chains with his sword. Faith fell into his arms and passed out.

Angel carried Faith out of the cave and opened the portal.

"My Lord", Meviq said walking over to his master. Kavuloq stood up looking at the entrance to the cave while whipping off his stomach. "Shall I go after", he asked.

"No let them go, they know nothing. Gather the soldiers, there is still work to be done", Kavuloq said stomping out of the cave.

"I'm sorry ", Gage said looking at his feet as they walked down the trail. They had decided to walk the trail that wasn't used for training.

"It's okay I know what it's like", Buffy said giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "You know you can talk to me". Gage looked up at her deciding whether or not to talk.

Buffy could see him struggling, "You don't have to right now. Take your time". He smiled back up at her.

"I miss my mommy", he said the tears evident in his little brown orbs. Buffy stopped and picked him up and put on top of a big rock and knelt down. She gently placed her hands on his arms that were hugging his sides and gave a small squeeze.

"You've been very strong but it's ok to cry. I know what it's like to loose someone you love. I lost my mom many years ago too" she gently said.

"That lady wasn't my mom. Those people weren't my parents", the boy said his eyes watering even more.

"But I thought", she tried to say puzzled.

"No mommy left me with them", he said as he sniffed.

"Where is your mom", she asked a few tears starting to form in her own eyes from just looking at him.

"She had to go away for a while. Then when the demon killed Ben and Linda, Carmon took me and told me I had to come here", he said whipping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt.

"What, wait you know about demons", Buffy asked surprised.

"Yeah, my mommy told me about them", he simply replied.

"So why didn't your mom just come back to get you", she asked thinking what kind of person can just dump there kid off like that.

"Because Mommy was on a mission and Carmon said this would be safest place for me cause you're the slayer", Gage said looking up at Buffy.

"You know about slayers too", she asked even more surprised than before.

"Yep mommy and Carmon taught me about a lot of stuff. They said that something bad was gonna happen and I'm", he said tears falling down his cheeks at the thought of his mother.

"You're what", she asked waiting for his answer.

"I can't say anymore. I already said too much and mommy said I'm not supposed to talk about it", he said starting to cry. He really wanted to tell her. He felt deep down he could trust her, but he knew he wasn't allowed to.

"Gage, honey its ok you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to okay", she said bending her head down trying to get him to look at her.

"Do you know how to contact your mom in any way", she asked. He shook his head no.

He shook his head. "She hasn't been this long before", he said trying to fight as many tears as possible back.

"She's done this before, the missions I mean", she asked.

"She has to, she doesn't have a choice", he said no longer able to fight back the tears. Buffy could see he was about to let go so she climbed on the rock beside him.

"I'm sure she's fine and she's on her way here right now", she said as she pulled him into her lap as he cried. She held and rocked him. She let her own tears fall as well as they stayed like that for a while.

"Are you okay now", she asked noticing that he had calmed down while giving him a light squeeze. He nodded and said yes.

"Buffy", he asked as they got off the rock.

"What", she replied.

"Are you gonna make me go away", he asked looking down at his tennis shoes.

"No, gosh no why would you think that", she said looking at him in confusion.

"I don't know", he said shrugging as he looked up to meet her gazing at him.

"I would…could never send you away…never", she said smiling at him.

"Really" Gage said suddenly grabbing Buffy into a big hug.

"Really", Buffy answered hugging him back.

_I can't believe he would think that...Man he must have gone through so much...Well of course he did his mom is gone and he watched a demon kill those people and oh man we have to help this kid...I feel for this kid...I can't help thinking, he reminds me of someone...And there's this connection...And his eyes I feel like when he looks at me he's looking into...It's kinda creepy and calming at the same time._

"Buffy", he said looking up at her scrunching his little nose a bit bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah", she said wondering what he was gonna say next.

"I'm hungry", he said smiling, and his little dimples now evident.

"Well let's head back to the house and see what Andrew's preparing for dinner", she said picking him up and putting him on her back as he giggled.

"He's weird", Gage said still laughing as Buffy tickled him as they walked up to the house.

"Who Andrew", she asked.

"Yeah, he talks funny and I never understand what he says", he said.

"Nobody else does either", she said getting another giggle out of him as they walked through the door.


	2. InTrouble

"awwwww…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show. Joss is wicked, thank you!

**FATE'S CHOICE**

**CHAPTER 2: In Trouble **

"Awww….what…..what the…I...I thought you", the brunette hissed trying to focus on where she was.

"Well that must have been some dream", Kavuloq said amused at himself as he brought the whip back down across her back. A tear fell from her eye as she held back a whimper. She recalled everything, she hadn't escaped. She was still there chained to the wall. She was thankful for the escape but it still burned to know that it wasn't true. It would never be true, she would never get to see her son again, apologize to Buffy, and tell her that she loved her. "My patience is growing thin. Tell me where the key is."

"I don't know about your stupid key", she yelled back. He cut her across her face with his claw.

"Oh I think you do", he said grabbing her by the neck choking her. "I think you know exactly where it is."

"I guess (cough) if ya (cough) kill (cough) me (cough) ya'll (cough) never (cough) know", she said. He growled and dropped.

"Who said anything about killing you", he smiled seeing the scared look in her eyes. "When you're ready to talk let me know." He hit her across the face once more before turning and leaving."

She tried to sit up, but her weakness was over powering as she collapsed back onto the ground. The pain and sorrow was too much as she finally let herself go and began to cry, as one word escaped her lips "Buffy".

"Mommy", Gage yelled out in his bed as he bolted up and ran through the door. "Willow…Willow", he said yelling as he ran passed everyone that was still up into Willow's office.

"Gage settle down", the redhead said as she rushed over to him and kneeled in front of him. Everyone came rushing in to see what all the noise was about.

"It It's mommy she's in trouble", he said as the tears started flooding down his face. She pulled him in for a hug before Buffy rushed in and towards them. Gage pulled away from Willow and grabbed Buffy in a death grip and continued to cry.

"Oh my god Gage you're shaking. Will what's going on", Buffy asked as she held him close.

"Ken", Will shout.

"Yeah…I know I'm on it", she shouted back before she went in search for a phone.

"And tell Angel to use a portal we can't…we just tell him okay", she replied trying to focus.

"Willow what's going on and why is Angel coming", Buffy asked.

"I don't have time to explain and besides I can't I..." she replied.

"Angel said he'd be here any minute", Kennedy said walking back in the room with the phone still in hand. "Will I think you should go ahead and tell her? I mean she is gonna find out anyway."

"Ken I can't, it's complicated you know that, and plus I promised and you know how I never break a promise", she said tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She knew that she needed to tell.

"Willow you won't have to break your promise to her I'll tell them", Angel said walking into the room. The room fell quiet until a little voice spoke up.

"Angel", Gage asked skeptically as he walked over to him.

"It's me", Angel replied.

"I…I", he began before furrowing an eyebrow...

"I get it", he said before changing into a vampire as the small child ran to him and grabbed him in a hug. Angel looked up at the shocked faces and changed back.

"Okay that's kina creepy", Xander asked puzzled.

"It's a long story", Angel replied looking at the smiling boy.

"I didn't know if it was you or not, sorry", Gage said wiping a few tears away with his sleeve.

"Yeah your mom told me about that. I heard you saved the day", he said smiling and gave Gage a little poke in his stomach.

"Yep", he said smiling before his frown came back. "Are you gonna get mommy back Uncle", he asked looking the vampire in the eyes.

"Angel what's going on and how do you know Gage", Buffy asked getting frustrated by being out of the loop.

"Let's all go somewhere where we can all sit down and I'll try to explain everything", Angel said as he turned around and walked out of the room with Gage still in his arms. _'This is going to be a very long night'_.


	3. Revelations pt1

"So how'd you know that she was in trouble", Angel asked Willow as they all walked into the library

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show. Joss is god, thank you! -Song: Idina Menzel- A hero comes home/I changed a few words.

**FATE'S CHOICE**

**CHAPTER 3: Revelations pt.1**

"So how'd you know that she was in trouble", Angel asked Willow as they all walked into the library.

"I didn't. He did", the redhead said tilting her head towards Gage. Gage scooted behind Buffy to hide. Everyone looked at him strangely. The blonde just put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Gage" Angel said bending to look at the boy. Gage slowly walked from behind Buffy and lowered his head as he came to a stop in front of.

"You know you're supposed to keep the connection closed", the vampire said sternly.

"What connection", Xander asked. Everyone looked at him. "Okay being quiet now".

Angel shook his head, "Gage it is very dangerous if…"

"I know. I didn't mean to", Gage said as he started to sniff. "I was sleeping, it never happened like that before. Mommy said she'd teach me when she got back sniff (a few tears ran down his cheeks) I heard her thoughts and she was in pain. When she called out for Buffy I knew she was in trouble. She never says her name you know that. I really didn't mean to", he said as more tears fell.

Buffy just stood there confused trying to think of who she knew that could be in trouble and needed her help. She thought of the "un-chosen slayers" as she liked to call them but none of them had a kid that she knew of. She was interrupted by her thoughts by another sniff. She looked down at the crying boy and couldn't help but feel sad for him. She felt one of her own tears fall as she thought about all that he had been through. Right now she really hated his mother for letting him go through this. But she knew it wasn't her fault. He had told her his mom didn't have a choice. She bent down and pulled him into her arms and held him as he continued to cry. After a few moments when he began to calm down Buffy pulled back and whipped his eyes and kissed him on the forehead. Angel looked at the display a little disturbed; he glanced at Willow seeing a smirk on her face.

Gage sniffed and then looked up at Willow who was sitting over at a table with Kennedy, Xander, Dawn, Andrew, and a very tired Giles rubbing his temples. Willow just nodded and continued to smile. She liked the fact that Buffy had become protective of him. When he had first arrived he hadn't said a word for a few weeks. And even though he had known her Buffy was the one to get him to open up. She figured it had to do with the fact that his mom was a slayer and Buffy was a slayer so he sensed that he could trust her. That was over a month and a half ago, now you can't get him to stop talking. She knew all about him so he would often talk to her about his mom. He would even go to Kennedy at times. She had over heard one of their conversations and confronted Willow. She decided it wouldn't hurt to tell since she had somewhat figured it out. Plus it was nice being able to talk to someone about it on an adult level. Well since no one was allowed to know, especially not Buffy.

Gage looked up at a smiling Angel. The boy gave a confused frown and asked, "Are you mad at me"?

"No…I'm not mad at you. I know it's not your fault. Come here", Angel said holding open his arms. Gage jumped at him.

The vampire pulled CD from his pocket and held it out to him. Gage's eyes immediately lit up.

"Mommy", he asked smiling. Buffy looked over at Will curiously. But Willow just shrugged and looked away.

"Yep, she left a few copies. Willow mentioned something about yours being scratched. Buffy looked at the redhead again this time furrowing her eyebrows. Willow just shrugged.

"Thanks Uncle", he said smiling and gave him a big hug.

"Uncle, Oh my god don't tell me he's Cordy's", Buffy shrieked.

"What…oh no he's well…I...I can't say, it would them both in danger. Plus it's not my place", Angel said looking up. Buffy turned to Willow asking the silent question.

"Sorry Buff I'm with him on this one", she said motioning towards Angel.

"You can't be serious", Buffy whined angrily. "You've known who this was the whole time".

"I'm sorry Buffy but if we could we would. Please you just have to trust us", Will said walking up to and taking the blonde's hand in both of her own.

"Please", a little voice asked as he tugged on the blonde's shirt.

"Fine", she sighed, but gave the boy a smile.

"How are you gonna get mommy, when are we gonna get her back", Gage simply asked looking around rubbing his eyes.

"Well we will do some research while you go back to bed", Buffy said walking over to him and bending down to give him a little poke in his stomach.

"But I don't wanna. I wanna help", Gage said in a whiny voice.

"I know buddy but it's really late and plus you still have that cold".

"Are you gonna come too", he asked innocently.

"I will be in a bit mkay", Buffy said smiling at him. Gage leaned forward wrapping her up in a big hug causing her to sigh. "Okay. Guys lets just stop for the night and gets some rest. We can start fresh in the morning. I'll see ya'll tomorrow", Buffy said as she carried Gage back to her room.

"Well then. I guess I'm heading off, tomorrow then. Angel I suppose you can leave for the time being, we will contact you later", Giles said as he also left the room as everyone else began to scatter in the respective corners.

"So buddy you all ready", Buffy asked as Gage began to crawl under the covers.

"Uh huh... oh wait", he pulled out the CD. "Can we", he asked.

"Sure why not", she said taking the disk and putting it into the player. "So who are we listening to?"

"It's my mommy. She said she wrote this song for me so anytime I missed her I could listen to it and I'd know", he said with a small smile graced his face.

She pushed play and walked to the bed and got under the covers. Gage immediately scooted closer and snuggled against her. He laid his head on her chest; she wrapped her arm protectively around him as the music began to play softly.

_**Out of the mist of history  
She'll come again  
Sailing on ships across the sea  
To a wounded Nation**_

Signs of a savoir  
Like fire on the water  
It's what we prayed for  
One of our own

Just wait  
Though while she may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home  
She goes where no one has gone  
But always  
A hero comes home

Deep in the heart of darkness sparks  
A dream of lies  
Surrounded by hopelessness  
She finds the will to fight

There's no surrender  
Always remember  
It doesn't end here  
We're not alone

Just wait  
Though while she may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home  
She goes where no one has gone  
But always  
A hero comes home

And she will come back on the crimson tide  
Dead or alive  
And even though we know the bridge has burned  
She will return  
She will return

Just wait  
Though while she may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home  
She knows of places unknown  
Always  
A hero comes home

Someday they'll carve in stone  
"The hero comes home"

She goes and comes back alone  
But always  
A hero comes home

Just wait  
Though while she may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home

"She has a beautiful voice doesn't she", Willow asked quietly from the doorway startling the blonde.

"Oh, what", Buffy asked confused startled out of her zone.

"I said she has a beautiful voice", Willow repeated.

"Yeah she does. I can't quite place the voice. It sounds so familiar but I don't know. What…wait how do you know", Buffy asked frowning.

"He tries to play the disk even though it's scratched but I've also had the chance to hear her in person a couple of times. I even cried to one of her songs", the redhead said smiling.

"So how long have you known her", she asked.

"About eight years", Willow shrugged.

"What", Buffy began to yell before looking down at a now sleeping Gage.

"It's a long story. But I saw her again when I met Gage for the first time when I went to help Angel in LA when we were fighting the First. I think he was two then, and that was three years ago", Willow offered.

"So he's five I thought".

"Nope five, born June 16, 5lbs 8oz. he was so tiny. Anyways since then I stayed in contact with them and helped anyway I could. I helped her with spells. She knew that eventually they would know. So I helped her keep him safe. He's different Buffy, he's not like anything we've come across, he's special. And the demons that want him will stop at nothing to get him. I promised I would never mention this to anyone the only others who know are Carmon and Cordelia. Angel doesn't even know. The only reason I'm telling you is because you can help protect him. His mom is pretty powerful probably more than you Buff and if she's in trouble that's bad. Buffy she's never been gone this long without checking in with Carmon or occasionally me. Please Buffy if something happens you have to promise me you will protect him", Willow said staring at her.

"I promise Wills. I'll protect him with my life. I don't know I just feel this connection to him you know like he's apart of me. I know it sounds silly", she said looking down at him and smiled.

Willow smiled she knew, "No it's not silly. All I can say is trust your feelings."

"What's so special about him", Buffy asked.

"He's well his mom is well I don't really know what you'd call her, she's also a slayer", she replied. "Anyways you should rest. I'll see you in the morning. Night Buffy", Willow rushed out.

"Night Wills", she said as the redhead closed the door quietly._ What the heck did she mean trust my feelings? And a slayers son, I know I don't know any slayers that have a kid at least I don't think I do. Wait Robin is the son of a slayer and he isn't special or different. Willow has a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. _She thought as she kissed Gage on the forehead as she continued to caress his back as he slept. The words of what Willow said rolled through her head before sleep won her over.


	4. Revelations pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show. Joss is god, thank you!

**FATE'S CHOICE**

**CHAPTER 3: Revelations pt.2**

"It's been four days and we still haven't found a single thing. Are you sure you can't tell us anything else", Buffy asked angrily.

"Buffy I've told you everything I know", Angel said looking away so she couldn't see the lie in his eyes as he put a hand on her shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"Buffy we're doing everything we can", Willow tried to calm down her friend.

"Well it's not enough. No telling how long it's been there. She could have been there for weeks, months, years even. It's not like our time you know that's a possibility Will", the blonde said sinking into a chair as her hands went to cup her face.

"I mean", she took a deep breath. "Isn't there something… can't we just open a portal, go in and get her. I mean we do it all the time', Buffy exclaimed shakily.

"We don't know what world she's in or even dimension for that matter or else we would", the redhead said sitting next to her friend.

"I promised him Wills, we have to find her", Buffy said looking at her friends' gaze as a couple of tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know Buff we'll find her", Willow said taking her friend in a comforting hug.

"So all we know is that Gages' mom is missing in another world or dimension. And she works with Angel. Do you know why she was going", Kennedy asked Angel interrupting the two hugging.

"All I know is she was following some demon that had some information. Something about a Key of Luminati I think. I don't know the demon's name. She should have asked me I would of gone with her", Angle explained.

"So why didn't she", Xander asked curiously.

"It's a long story and she's not talking to me at the moment", Angel said looking down.

"I would have tried to kill you too", Willow glared.

"What, wait she tried to kill you? Why would she do that", Buffy asked.

"You know", Angel asked Willow ignoring Buffy's question.

"I felt it the moment he arrived. How could you do that to her", Willow growled standing up.

"I didn't do anything", Angel said defending himself. "And it's not my fault."

"That's right you did nothing. How could you let them use her like that and not to mention Gage too", she asked.

"You know very well if they hadn't used her they would have done it the other way around and then they'd both be dead", Angel said as Willow glanced at Buffy. The blonde just frowned confused.

"I know. It's I just don't get how they can just uhhh. So is that why she left", Will asked. Angel just shrugged before looking to see all the questioning looks the two of them were getting.

"I don't think so. I asked but she got all defensive and she left and sent Gage away to somewhere I don't even know. She didn't say why", Angel explained.

_Why wouldn't she tell Angel, I thought she trusted him? I know she didn't tell him about Gage's power but something's off. We really need to find her, _Willow thought.

"It's not just me that's confused here right", Xander asked.

"Nope, I can definitely say it's not just you", Dawn replies as the others nod.

"We should probably tell them", Angel began before he saw the panicked look on Willow's face. "They're gonna find out eventually". Willow just nodded and looked at everyone finally settling her eyes on Buffy.

"Gage's mom works with Angel", Willow said.

"Will honey we kinda got that", Kennedy stated.

"Yeah, I know. I mean she helps Angel work with the Powers that Be. They used her for something, she found out and she quite", Willow said really fast. Then she began to think back. _I knew there was something. Angel's not saying something and I know it has to do with all three of them. If he tried to hurt them in any way I'm gonna kill him._

"Well I had no idea that the Powers had two champions. I've got to say I am quite surprised", Giles exclaimed whipping his glasses. "So am I to presume there's more".

Angel opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the Wicca, "Anything else will be too dangerous".

"Willow if the information you know could in some way help us find his mother you need to tell us", Giles said staring at her.

"Trust me it won't help. Plus anything else I know will put them both in even more danger", everyone looked at her puzzled including a very confused vampire.

"Hey….I got it" everyone turned to look at Dawn. "What I have an idea…..maybe we're looking at it all wrong. Maybe if we find out about that key thing we can find it and the Demons that want it. And they could lead us to Gage's mom too".

"Oh my god Dawn you're a genius", Willow squealed as she hugged her, annoyed that she hadn't thought of it first.

"I know", Dawn said pleased with herself.


	5. A Call for Help

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show. Joss is god, thank you!

**FATE'S CHOICE**

**CHAPTER 4: A Call for Help**

"Guys…Guys I think I found something", Dawn said as she held out a few torn pages for the others to see. Everyone looked up from what they where looking at and rushed over to her. Giles carefully studied the pages as the others stood waiting for any type of response from him.

"Well", Buffy finally asked tired of waiting.

"A…yes well it's not quite. The language…it's very, my goodness this must predate anything we have ever come across and I doubt the former council even had any knowledge to what".

"Giles", Buffy yelled, stopping his babbling, causing him to look up at her.

"Sorry I've only seen this once before when. Willow where did you find this", Giles questioned her.

"It was inside this book", she said holding it up. "I found it along with some of Willow's books". Everyone looked to the redhead for a response.

"What? Don't look at me", Willow exclaimed.

"Hey that looks like Faith's book. I forgot I had that", Kennedy said. "I borrowed it from her and I never got a chance to look at it".

"Why would Faith have a book of poetry", Xander asked.

"That's not the question that's important at the moment. However the question is why would Faith have these and where did she get them", Giles said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well this isn't good", Andrew said jumping into the conversation, causing everyone to glare at him.

"I hate to admit it but he's right", Xander said shaking his head. "Hey, I mean I know everyone's thinking it and she has those. All I'm sayin is she's gone all evil before".

"Well whatever Fai….Faith was planning I doubt she is anymore cause we have the text", Buffy tried to say, having trouble with her name. No one had mentioned Faith or even spoken of her since that night three years ago.

"These aren't the original texts", Giles said handing them to Willow.

"He's right, they look like they're copies of some kind. It looks like a copy spell of some sort", Willow stated taking them and looking them over._ Why didn't she tell say anything? Why didn't she tell me about these? Goddess I hope she's okay so I can kill her. She's got some serious explaining to do when I see her. I hope they don't find out who she is._

"Frankly I don't care why she had it. All I care about is what it says and if it can help us save Gage's mom", Buffy said annoyed with who the conversation was about.

"Buffy I think we should consider the possibility that maybe Faith is in some way connected", Giles tried to reason with her.

"You did say you had the book they were in", Xander stated. "Maybe she found them. I mean if she knew what they were do you think she'd just leave them". The room grew quiet as everyone contemplated on what Xander had just said.

"Right now we need to figure out how to save Gage's mom and at the moment that's all I care about. Giles, Willow can you make out anything", Buffy asked.

"I can honestly say I have no clue", Willow responded truthfully. Everyone looked at Giles awaiting his answer._ Om my goddess you're a genius. You knew if you were ever in trouble damn. Okay stay cool we'll figure it out._

"I…well it's like I said before it going to take some time. And I'm not even sure I will be able to translate this", he said taking off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Well is there anything you can do like a spell", Buffy asked hopeful.

"Not really. We've been working for quite a while why don't you all take a break and in the mean time I'll see what I can do", Giles said walking off towards the bookshelves.

"But I…" Buffy started.

"Buffy he's right. Plus Gage should be up soon. Don't worry I'll stay here and try and help. Go take a break, eat", Willow motioned towards the doorway.

"Thanks Will" the blonde said leaving the room to follow the others who had already left.

"Watchya guys doin", Gage asked walking to Willow who was sitting at the table engrossed in a book.

"Mm…what…oh nothing just looking at some new information that we hope is gonna help us find your mom", Willow answered glancing at him.

"Really", the small boy asked.

"Gage…Gage…Guys have you see", Dawn started to ask walking into the library before spotting the boy. "Oh hey, there you are. What are you doing in here? There about to watch cartoons".

"Really", he asked smiling big.

"Yep! You better hurry", Dawn said smiling just as big as Gage took off running. "So have you guys found anything yet?"

"Ah yes, I do believe we have. If you could go get the others", Giles said looking up.

"Okay what did you find", Buffy asked rushing in with Dawn.

"Where are Kennedy, Xander, and Angel", Willow asked.

"We decided to have the girls do some training at least since they can't continue with their other studies for the time being. Plus they need to be ready if we have to fight. Xander is watching Gage. It's crazy the two of them and cartoons. And Angel said he'd be back later", Buffy answered walking over to Giles.

"Well then…..I haven't been able to decipher much; however I was able to find out a few things to some degree at least. You should be happy to know that it is in fact what we have been looking for".

"Giles just get to the point", Buffy interrupted.

"Aw yes it mentions the Key of Luminati, meaning 'light'. It also says that darkness will encompass the earth and He shall rise again", Giles replied.

"Who's he", Dawn asked nervously.

"If I'm correct Zodeqor. His name means 'the very first'. He was the very first vampire to ever exist. He also was said to have made the master as you recall Buffy", her face went white at his words of the master. The thought of him still made her sick at times.

"Buffy are you alright", Willow asked noticing her friends face.

"I…A…yeah I just need to sit down", she said walking to the couch.

"Is there any way to kill him", Dawn asked concerned for her sister.

"Well it says along the lines that 'the Key of Luminati shall make the way for the chosen one to walk and light the earth once more'", Giles answered. "I'm sorry. Other than that it's not much clearer".

"So you're saying this key. Hold on wait do you think this key is like me, human", Dawn asked.

"Actually Dawn I don't think so. I think it's an orb of some kind or maybe a medallion perhaps", the Wicca replied.

"So all we have to do is find the Key of Luminati", Buffy asked.

"It's not that simple. We don't have a clue where the key is located or where to even find it", Giles answered. "I'm afraid it's going to take a little more time to find a location".

"That's just it we don't have time", Buffy started to say.

"Who is the chosen one", Dawn interrupted as they all looked at her. "You said the Key of Luminati shall make the way for the chosen one".

"The slayer I suppose", Giles stated matter of fact.

"But there are hundreds of slayers now how are we going to know which one", Willow asked.

"That I'm not sure. I'm guessing the chosen would probably be stronger than most and show some signs of power the other may not", Giles said whipping off his glasses.

"Uhhhgugh…..awwwmm", Faith winced in pain as she fell to her knees. The chains still around her bruised and blistered wrists.

"Where's the key", Kavuloq demanded as he brought the whip down across her back again. The only protection she had against the lashes was a bloody and torn shirt that was barely hanging on her body. Faith looked up and spat at him. He punched her across the jaw causing her to spit out blood. He walked over to the corner and grabbed a metal rod from the small fire pit and smiled. He picked her up with one hand holding her in front of him. Faith's eyes locked on the red hot end of the metal rod and swallowed, trying to prepare herself for the contact. She gasped when he brought it to the right side of her stomach poking into her flesh. She held back as much as she could, denying him any sort of satisfaction. As he tried to pull the rod back it stuck to the burned flesh so he pulled harder causing some of her skin to rip along with it. He then brought it to the left side of her stomach, but instead of keeping it in place he drug it across her stomach connecting with the other gash.

'Willow'

"Mm…what", Willow ask out loud before grabbing her head in pain.

'RG'

'Faith' the red head asked telepathically.

"Will what's wrong", Buffy asked worried about her friend.

"I….I…aww", Willow screamed.

"Buffy what's wrong with her", Dawn asked in a squeaky voice as she moved closer towards her sister.

"Yo what's with all the screaming", Xander asked walking into the library, meeting very worried eyes. Until finally settling on who the center of their attention was on. "What…what", he asked not able to form any other words.

"We don't know", Buffy answered.

"Guys we have to do something she looks like she's in a lot of pain", Dawn said louder than she meant to.

"What the hell is going on in…?" Kennedy began shouting as she entered the room shocked to see Willow crunched over against the wall holding her head. "Oh my god, Will, baby what's wrong", she rushed over to her.

"No don't touch her", Kennedy froze at Giles words. "No telling what you could do to her in a state like this".

"So what do we do? I mean we can't just leave her like this. Something's obviously hurting her", Buffy exclaimed.

'Faith you have to hold back…it…it hurts' a relieved expression crossed the Wicca's face as Faith did as asked.

"Well we'll watch her and hopefully it will end and if not we'll have to use a spell. However she no longer seems to be in any pain", Giles answered Buffy' question as he took a sip of his coffee staring intently at the redhead. They all stood there waiting, hoping Willow was fine.

'You have to protect him'

'What are you talking about…what's wrong'

'I…awww' Faith yelled in pain.

'Faith what's wrong'

'Tell Gage I love him…and tell…tell Buffy I'm sorry and I…I ahhh'

"No! Don't you dare", Willow also yelled out loud causing everyone to jumped and look at each other curiously.

'Willow promise me you'll protect him'

'No…Faith you're gonna make it through this and come back to your son'

'I've lost………blood…I…I can't…the pain'

'You fight…you're the strongest fighter I know...don't you dare give up'

'I'm sorry…tell them'

A demon walked in the cavern, "Sir they've found a location of the key", he said before leaving them alone again.

'No'

'What' Will asked?

'They know'

"Know what'

"You have to protect him'

'Faith what are you talking about…what do they know'

"Well would you look at that I guess I won't need you after all", Kavuloq smirked but continued to torture her.

"Awww", Faith screamed. Letter out her own scream Willow felt the other woman's pain as her own.

"And the pain is back", Xander stated.

"Ahhh………" Willow moaned and mumble under her breath.

'Willow what did you do'

'A spell now fight'

'With pleasure' Faith smiled feeling the energy.

"What are you smiling about", the demon asked curiously.

'Willow when I say, open a portal'

'What…I don't know where you are…I can't'

'Trust me…be ready'

'Okay' Willow raised her hand causing her friends to be suddenly pushed back against the wall and held there as she walked forward. The gang looked at each other nervously as Buffy frantically tried to free herself, but it was no use.

"Willow…Willow let us go", they all shouted.

"She isn't all evil again is she", Dawn asked scared.

"I don't think so", Buffy replied hoping deep down she was right.

Faith stood up stretching as she popped her neck and back. She looked up into the startled eyes of demon.

"What's going on", he asked trying to hide his nervousness.

She swung her arms out, causing the chains to break as she ripped her wrists away.

'NOW'

"Lias…Centa…portaem…Dytorem", both Faith and Willow said aloud.

A portal opened in the middle of the library. "Buffy I think you may have been wrong", Xander said trying to push himself farther into the wall.

When the portal on the other end Faith jumped right hooking the demon, causing them both to fall through the portal and exit from the other side.

"This can't be good", Xander gasped.

"Dear lord", Giles exclaimed wide eyed as the demon appeared before them. Faith came flying out. As she connected with the demon as Willow closed the portal.


	6. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show. Joss is god, thank you!

**FATE'S CHOICE**

**CHAPTER 5: Return**

"That was nifty", Willow said as she started to walk over to help Faith.

"No don't", Faith said holding up her hand, as she continued to pummel the demon. He saw his chance and hit her across the jaw throwing her across the room into a chair. As she stood up her shirt fell to the ground leaving her in a sports bra. Her back was covered in gashes of dried blood. Also covering her body were whelps and bruises including a few on her face. She turned her head to the side spitting some blood out before looking up and glaring at him. He just looked around nervously at everyone else staring at the two of them.

"God, Faith what happened", the redhead asked noticing the brunette's stomach.

"Willow I want you to unlock it", Faith demanded as she marched over to the demon.

"Faith you have no idea what that could do. You can't just…" Willow was cut off. Everyone was still too shocked to do or say anything as they all just stood there.

"The key", Kavuloq stated happily and shimmered as he disappeared.

"Just do it NOW", Faith yelled.

"Celector….unvelxor….breaksiet….minot", Willow spoke as red and yellow lights swirled around Faith. Faith slowly turned around and stalked towards the others.

Buffy gasped as she saw the look in her eyes, they were solid black, "Will what did you do"?

When she got to Buffy her eyes shifted to grey, and for the first time in her life the blonde was terrified of the other slayer. She slowly backed up towards the corner until she bumped into a chair, causing it to fall over. Faith grabbed her by the throat and stared at her intently. Then suddenly let her go pushing her away. Buffy rubbed her throat and coughed before quickly composing herself.

"Faith", Kennedy yelled.

Faith continued walking to the corner and bent down. She waved her hand slowly in the air, until a very nervous Gage appeared.

"What the…what was that", Xander gasped.

"I told you not to do that", Faith said looking down at the small boy. She put her hand against his chest and pushed him back against the wall as they stared intently at each other. Gage looked like he was about to cry.

"Get away from him", Buffy yelled as she rushed towards them but was blocked by an invisible wall. "Willow", she growled.

"It's not me", Willow said shaking her head.

"Well break it or something", Buffy said continuing to try and ram through it. Buffy got even more frantic when she saw tears on Gage's face and a knife appeared out of thin air in Faith's hand behind her back.

"Oh god please no", Buffy spoke as tears weld up in her eyes.

Suddenly the knife was flying through the air towards Buffy, stopping as it connected with its target. Buffy sighed and gasped as she saw the demon now lying beside her with the knife in his head. Buffy hunched over trying to bring as much air in her lungs as possible. Buffy looked up with tears in her eyes to see Faith standing across the room staring at her. Gage who was standing behind Faith snuck his head around to look at everyone. Faith turned her head and glanced down at the boy as a small smirk crossed her face. Hey looked up at her and smiled. "You've got of explaining to do", she said turning around towards him.

"Is anyone as confused as I am", Xander before getting a glare from Kennedy and Willow.

"Is he dead", Gage asked looking at the demon.

"No", Faith said squatting in front of him. Everyone looked puzzled at Faith's response. The demon got a knife in the head and wasn't moving, how could he not be dead. She whispered something in his ear then stood up and picked Gage up and walked to Willow.

"You need to take the others and get out of here", Faith said looking at Willow seriously.

"I'm not leaving you here", Willow answered.

"Yeah, we're not going anywhere", Kennedy cut in smirking.

Faith glared at her for a moment, "Fine, stay out of the way and keep them back", she motioned to the others. With that she turned around glancing at Buffy, who was still in shock, and walked towards the back wall. She put her index finger to the wall and swiped it around making a big box. When she moved her hand back Gage took his little finger and touched the wall in the middle of the box making it glow. He smiled and looked back at Willow, who smirked at him. Faith lifted him off her hip and started to place him through the glowing doorway.

"What do you think your", Buffy started yelling and tried to rush over towards the two.

"Buffy stop, trust her she knows what she's doing", Willow tried to explain while grabbing her arm to hold her back.

Buffy looked back to her long time friend like she was crazy. "Trust her…trust her…Willow she's evil. What's wrong with you", Buffy shrieked.

"Buffy shut-up", Kennedy snapped surprising everyone, even more so Buffy, as the blonde glared at her.

"If you hurt him I'll kill you", Buffy growled at Faith. Gage glared back at Buffy intently, causing her to shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Hey", Faith said grabbing his chin forcing him to look at her as he stood on the other side of the floating door. "Enough of that", she said as Gage huffed. "Do remember what we talked about" she asked as he nodded his head. She whispered in his ear once again

"She wouldn't really hurt him would she Willow", Dawn asked.

"Of course she wouldn't Gage, he's her son", Kennedy said continuing to watch Faith.

Xander choked and started coughing as the others equally as stunned turned to look at Kennedy, as Willow hit her.

"Oww…what, they're gonna find out anyways", she defended herself.

"You knew", Buffy yelled at Willow. "All this time you knew." Willow looked away.

"Ahh…guys I hate to interrupt but where did the demon go", Dawn asked. The room went quiet as everyone looked to where the demon was used to be.

"Remember don't open it unless it's me. Got it…no one else but me, not Red, not Ken, only me got it", Faith said sternly. Gage nodded and backed away as the doorway closed.

"Red", Faith asked.

"Don't worry", Willow responded, motioning for everyone to back up. Everyone was too nervous or scared to question it.

Faith bowed her head and took a deep breath focusing on all the energy inside her. When she brought her head back up her eyes were black once again.

"Let her go Kavuloq", Faith snarled at the invisible demon, looking towards Buffy. The blonde stood frozen. "This is between you and me".

Kavuloq made himself visible and brought Faith's knife to Buffy's throat. "Give me the key and I spare her life".

"Kill her", Faith said surprising the blonde. Buffy started to panic and tried to escape his hold.

"Buffy", Dawn screamed.

"But you know if you kill her you'll never get the key cause you know I lied before. I do know where that precious key might be", Faith growled. That caused the demon to get really mad and threw Buffy across the room and charged towards Faith. Who quickly dodged the first swing of the knife and kicked him in the chest causing him to fly across the room. Then suddenly she appeared in front of the demon and grabbed him up punching him multiple times in the face. Everyone stood wide eyed and shocked at the display before them. They had never seen someone move that fast. Not even Buffy had that kind of strength and speed.

"Did you guys just see that", Xander asked intrigued but scared.

"I'm not sure what I saw", Dawn answered.

"Willow", Kenney asked eyeing her girlfriend.

"Perhaps later would be a better time", Giles said knowing this was not the time. He had been standing in the background observing the entire time.

Faith kicked her knife on the ground popping it in the air and catching it. Kavuloq howled as she brought the knife across his face, bringing everyone's attention back to the fight. He swung frantically at her with his clawed hands, trying to make contact. As he got a lucky hit he took the chance to grab his sword. She realized what he was about to do so she quickly moved, but the sword cut her side as she moved to kick him. Grabbing her side as he fell a few feet away, she took a deep breath as the cut quickly healed itself.

"How can you", Kennedy tried to ask but couldn't form any words. As Faith glanced at her Kavuloq saw is opportunity and drove his sword into her stomach. As she gasped he pulled his sword from her causing her to fall to the floor. When he turned around he came face to face with Buffy's foot. The demon fell back but not enough to fall over. Before he had anytime to think she was already on him punching anywhere she could. Her punches didn't even seem to faze him. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Willow lifted her hand and threw an energy ball at him, but he reflected it like it was nothing.

Then suddenly Kavuloq's eyes went wide and his grip lessened around Buffy's neck. Everyone gasped when they saw the end of a sword coming out of his stomach.

"Don't you ever touch her again", Faith growled pulling back the sword. She whispered his ear (tell him I'll be waiting) before shoving the sword through his back again this time penetrating his heart. She threw him to the side in time to catch a barely conscious blonde.


	7. Shattering Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show. Joss is god, thank you!

**FATE'S CHOICE**

**CHAPTER 6: Shattering Truths**

"Ahh…what", Buffy said bolting up her the bed.

"Hey, it's okay", Willow said leaning forward to check Buffy's neck, the marks were fading fast. "Almost all gone."

"What happened", the blonde asked laying back and rubber her head.

"You passed out."

"I what", she asked surprised. "For how long"?

"About 15 hours", Willow answered causing Buffy to frown. She never passed out; off course she was never nearly choked to dead either.

"Oh god, Gage", Buffy shrieked jumping from the bed.

"Buffy", Willow said grabbing her arm to stop her. "He's back, he's fine".

"Oh", she said confused. "What was that thing he was in"?

"I'm not totally sure, cause I've never even heard of it. Faith said it was a parium, which is like a protective box that only the one inside can open. It's pretty neat actually. She even offered to show me", the redhead said happily.

"She's changed a lot since the last time I saw her, which I think was a year ago", Willow said shrugging.

"What...you…you knew all this time", Buffy exclaimed spitefully. Willow just looked away.

"God Willow, how could you", Buffy asked.

"Me I didn't do anything", Willow said angrily as she stood up.

"You knew and you didn't tell me", Buffy said glaring.

"Like you would have believed me, you hated her Buffy. You've always treated her like she was second best and besides I couldn't have even if I wanted to", Willow said her voice rising.

"She played us, just like before, just like always. She's evil Will or did you forget she tried to kill you again", Buffy yelled trying to force her point across.

"Dawn was right Buffy, you really are dumb".

"What's that supposed to mean", the blonde asked glaring.

"It means she never betrayed you she lo…she's saved your life today and a lot more times than I can count but you were too dumb to have noticed".

"What are you talking about", Buffy asked frowning.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything okay", Willow said looking down and running a hand through her red locks.

"Willow you can't just say something like that and then expect me to forget it", Buffy asked annoyed.

"Buffy you want more talk to the source. I'm done being in the middle", she said folding her arms across her chest frowning.

"Fine, where is she", Buffy asked.

Willow sighed, "Gage drug Faith away as soon as he was out. I'm sure they are around here somewhere".

"What…and you let him", Buffy exclaimed starting for the door. Willow ran in front of her blocking the door.

"Buffy she's his mother", Willow replied standing, her back firmly against the door.

"That doesn't mean we can trust her".

"Damn it Buffy I'm tired of your crap so you listen and listen good, because I'm only saying this once. Faith loves Gage and she'd do anything for him. She also knows how close the two of you have gotten and she said it was alright but I don't", Willow started to say.

"What are you saying", she asked nervously, not used to this side of her long time friend.

"If you hurt either of them you answer to me", Willow growled before stomping out of the room, startling the blonde to have heard the redhead yell and curse. Willow never cursed or yelled for that matter, which meant only one thing she was serious.

Willow stopped in the middle of the hallway and sighed. She hated to have to have done that but there was no other way. She knew the only way for Buffy to stop and think was to scare her. All she could do was pray that Buffy would back off a bit and hopefully let Faith explain. But all she had to do now was convince the brunette to tell Buffy the truth.

"What the heck is going on out there", Buffy asked herself as she walked to her door. She had decided to stay in her room and think after Willow had left. That was over an hour ago. She walked down the hall closer towards the noise. As she got closer she heard music coming from the rec room, so she continued. As she started down the stairs she froze when she saw Willow talking with Faith at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's really the problem", Willow said staring at the brunette. "It's not just because the powers used you to have Gage is it"? Buffy gasped quietly as she listened to their conversation. She hated to eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself.

"_So that's what Angel meant", Buffy said to herself._

"I've known what they did from the beginning even Gage knew", she growled.

"Then why did you try to kill Angel", Willow asked, which caused the blonde to tense up.

"Because of what he helped them do. It's never been about what he thinks anyway that's what really pissed me off. That after everything he still lied to me. It's not the fact they used me, cause once I found out if they wouldn't have used me they would have done it the other way, then they would have both died", she started as she took a deep breath. Willow saw the tears forming in her eyes and took one of the brunette's hands in her own. Buffy looked puzzled trying to figure out why Willow was holding onto Faith's hand.

"It's alright you don't have to say anymore", Willow said trying to comfort her.

"No I need to. I need to get this out I can't keep it anymore and risk it", she took another breath. "The powers aren't just using me they're using Gage too, that's what I found out. That's what Angel thinks I found out". "But that's not exactly everything. I should have told you sooner and I just didn't have the heart to tell Gage about him. Do you remember that demon that I caught when Buffy thought I betrayed you all again?" Willow nodded for Faith to continue. "Well I was supposed to take him to them so they could hell I don't even know what they were gonna do. But the point is I didn't, I asked him some stuff cause it didn't fit and…and he said he had no idea what I was talking about...which I knew was a lie...he and apparently all those others were just doing their job."

"Wait you don't mean and with…oh my god and Angel he..." Willow didn't really know what to think. "Oh god…oh god he was here. God I'm so sorry if I would have known I never would have. I knew something was off I even told Ken. But it doesn't make sense he loves Gage and Buffy right?" Faith just shrugged as she held her head in her hands.

"Before you said the powers were using Gage too, how", she asked concerned for her god son.

"You know Gage is different right", Faith asked as Willow nodded at her. "Well they did that I don't know why exactly but I think because they need the ultimate champion for some massive battle in the future. And now there's always gonna be someone after him, he'll never be safe

"Faith he's more safe here than anywhere else. He's got a whole bunch of slayers, the gang, me, and I'm pretty sure he's got Buffy too, but most of all he's got you to protect him. There's nobody more powerful than you", Willow said smiling and assuring Faith with a light squeeze.

"Red I think you're forgetting yourself. Aren't you like a goddess or something", she asked curiously.

"Yeah, maybe but the point is since I unlocked your powers, which I still think was a stupid idea by the way you have some major energy flowing off you. It's really powerful maybe more so than me and I'd still like to know where you got them by the way", Willow said shaking her head.

Faith just stared at her not really knowing what to think about that babbling.

"Faith you need to tell her about before about why you did it and possibly why you kissed her hmm", Willow said with a serious face at the beginning but turned to a sympathetic one towards the end.

"I…I can't, what if", Faith tried to say.

"Faith trust me nothing is going to happen that demon is gone remember", Willow said reassuring her. "She needs to know. She deserves to".

"I know it's just what if…what if… god Willow you know how I feel about her. I can't do that to her. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. It would break Gage's heart", Faith said as a few tears fell down the sides of her face.

_Will knows about the kiss I didn't even tell her, well I guess Faith did. What are they talking about and what would break Gage's heart if she told me whatever she needs….oh my god this is confusing. Since when does Faith have feelings, does this mean that kiss meant something to her. God I hope so, wait what am I thinking she betrayed us, me, but Willow did say she didn't though. I don't know what to think", Buffy thought rubbing her forehead. "Will did say to trust her, so I will. I'll guess I'll give Faith a chance to explain_

"Gage knows", Willow gasped surprised.

"Yep, one day he just came up and asked me. I didn't want to lie to him, so I told him the truth. He already knew the answer he just wanted to know if I'd tell him the truth or not".

"Now I know why he's been following Buffy around, it's cause he knew. You know she was the only one who got him to talk. He was so scared and in shock when he got her", she saw Faiths face fall as she tensed up, so she squeezed her hand gently. "They've really seemed to have bonded. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, I mean you should have seen the look on her face when she found out you were with him", Willow said shaking her head.

If _I'm the one they were talking about what does that mean? Why did Gage connect with me I mean he knew Will, but he always came to me? Man I'm so confused." Buffy continued to think running her hand through her hair. "What does that mean? Does that mean she cares about me, no that can't be true? And why do I feel so connected to him. He feels like he's a part of me but I don't know how. Maybe cause he's Faith son and she's a slayer and I feel her. He's like her that's it."_

"Yeah", Faith said looking at her. "I don't blame her. I would have done the same thing. She doesn't know".

"Which is why you should tell her", Willow insisted.

"Fine but if something happens to her…" She started.

"_Why, what would happen to me", Buffy questioned to herself nervously remembering that Willow had said something about how Faith saved her life not just today._

"It won't trust me", Willow smiled nudging Faith in her side.

"Thanks RG", the brunette said grabbing the redhead in a hug.

"Momma", Gage asked tugging on Faith's shirt.

"Hey baby what's up", she asked ruffling his air as she bent down in front of him to give him a hug.

"When are you gonna sing", he asked smiling, showing off his dimples.

"You want me to sing huh. Well I don't know", she smirked looking around and stretched.

"Please", he begged sweetly.

"Okay I guess so", she said smiling back. "Ken you wanna shake things up".

"Hell yeah, do you know how much I've missed jamming with you", Kennedy said happily jumping and going in search for her guitar.

Faith chuckled then glanced down at her side and saw her guitar. "Gage Michael", she started to say raising her voice.

"Actually that was me", Willow interrupted smiling sheepishly. Faith smiled at Gage giving a silent apology.

He smiled and nodded back. "I'm gonna go get Buffy", Gage exclaimed as he ran towards the stairs.

"I don't think so boyo. I think she's still sleeping, plus she needs her rest", Faith said apologetically.

"_Why does she keep doing that", Buffy stomped her foot and frowned._

"Nope she's awake", with that he started off again. Buffy jumped up and backed away pretending that she was just coming down. Gage saw her and smiled and ran up to.

Buffy smiled back and caught him when he jumped up. "So what's going on down here, with all the music? It sounds like you guys are having a party", she asked.

"We are. It's a welcome back party. Momma and Kennedy are gonna play and momma's gonna sing", he answered excitedly bouncing in her arms.

"Really, well we better hurry then", as she started down the stairs still holding Gage.

Everyone turned when she entered the room and stared nervously hoping there wasn't going to be a showdown. Buffy looked at everyone but Faith and Willow. "So what's going on", she asked smiling. Everyone sighed with relief and went on with what they were doing.

"Well Gage and Kennedy talked Faith into playing a couple of songs which I have gotta see", Dawn said grinning holding a video camera out.

"Hey, no way I didn't agree to that", Faith said jumping at Dawn trying to grab the camera away.

"Come on. Ooh think of Gage for when you're away", she said smiling.

"She's got you there", Kennedy said smirking and high fiving Dawn.

Faith glanced over at Gage who was still in Buffy's arms. He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. "Fine", she said smirking at him and shaking her head. "But you owe me", she pointed to him. He giggled and jumped from the blonde and ran over to his mom. She bent down and he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Enough with the mushy stuff lets play. So kiddo what song do you wanna hear", Kennedy asked.

Gage's eyes went wide, "Can I"; he asked looking up at his mom.

"Why not…Willow would you", she asked using her hand to motion around the room.

"No prob", Willow mumbled something under her breath. Dawn frowned over at Willow.

"Blocking spell, so Gage can use magic without anyone outside this room sensing it", Willow explained.

"Faith placed her hands on either side of Gage's shoulders but he shrugged them off. "I wanna do it", he whined.

"Fine", Faith put her hands up. Gage closed his eyes and concentrated. A few minutes later nothing happened, so he closed his eyes tighter. Still nothing happened. Finally he opened his eyes and looked up at Faith. She put her hands back on his shoulders. "Don't worry you'll be able to do it on your own soon". He closed his eyes again and a few seconds later a folder appeared in his hands. He opened them once more and smiled handing the folder to Willow.

"What's this" she asked opening it.

"It's all my songs, the lyrics, notes and stuff", Faith answered shrugging.

"Are you sure", she asked looking at Gage. Gage just nodded he knew she really wanted to hear a certain song, she had something planned and he was happy to go along. "Thanks".

"So what will it be", Faith asked Willow glancing at Buffy who was staring at her intently. There eyes locked and it seemed like forever until it was too much for the blonde to take. Buffy looked away quickly and walked over to one of the couches and sat down, immediately laying her head back. Faith took a deep breath and looked back over at Willow.

"This one", the redhead said handing the page with the song she wanted to Faith.

"Ya gotta be kidding me", she asked dumbfounded.

"Nope that's the one I want to hear", she said back smiling.

"You do realize this is like six years old and I haven't sung it in a long time", the brunette said glaring, wondering what the other girl was planning.

"I know and I also know that you'll still sound great", she smiled again walking away to sit in one of the chairs next to the couch Buffy was sitting at. Faith simply shook her head and walked over to Kennedy and gave her the notes. They started tuning the guitars and adjusted the keyboard. Kennedy lightly stung the strings re-familiarizing herself with the song.

"We're gonna go round up everybody else and get some snacks. This is gonna be great", Dawn said smiling and grabbing one of the newer slayers to help.

"Lighten up, it's attached you know", Tessa said removing her arm from Dawn's grip.

"Sorry", Dawn said guiltily.

"Can I come", Gage asked running to them before they reached the stairs.

"Sure come on", they both said as they continued for the stairs. Gage dashed up them as fast as his little lets would let him go.

"Yo squirt grab a couple of beers while your up there", Faith yelled.

"Sure and don't call me squirt", Dawn yelled back. She secretly loved Faith's nicknames for her but she wasn't about to let her or anybody else know that.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you before", Willow said to Buffy looking at her own hands and playing with them.

"It's okay I kinda get why you did it", Buffy replied lifting her head up to look at her friend.

"I never wanted to lie to you…I...I just kinda didn't have a choice. I'm really sorry".

"You were just trying to protect Faith, which I still don't know why exactly".

"It wasn't just her and Gage I was trying to protect, it was you too", Willow said looking up at the blonde.

"What do you mean", Buffy asked confused but listening intently. Willow looked away and sighed. "Right you still can't say". Will nodded her head looking back.

"Are we okay", the redhead asked hoping that Buffy would forgive her.

'Yeah we're okay", Buffy smiled. "So I guess the women on the CD was Faith. I knew that voice sounded familiar. And Gage's eyes, it's just like looking at her but not". Buffy shook her head at her thoughts.

"I know what you mean. She has a beautiful voice. Just wait until she really gets into it, it's really intense. It's also fun watching Gage, he really gets into it. He loves watching her perform, they give each other these goofy little looks and he does this cute little dance. It's kinda like when Xander tries to bust a move mixed with his snoopy dance", Willow said laughing as a huge grin swept across her face. Buffy couldn't help grin and smile as well. Faith and Kennedy looked over at them and then looked at each other.

"It's been a long time since Buffy's laughed like that. I mean she laughs with Gage but not like that. Mm I wonder what they're talking about", Kennedy said before continuing to attend to her guitar. Faith turned back to look at Buffy only to see them both looking back at her. She quickly turned away and continued to set everything up.

"So how's life", Xander asked looking at Faith as he leant against one of the giant speakers. She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. "Let me guess 5x5".

"Actually no", she said truthfully causing Xander to frown.

"If you ever need to talk I'm always here", he said shrugging. "I know it doesn't mean much since I was kinda against you too. But after Willow kinda talked to me I knew she was right. I think I've always known. I mean come on we all know Willow could have stopped you if she really saw you as a threat. I don't know why I didn't see it before".

"You didn't see cause you didn't want to see, plus I didn't give you guys anything to trust me on"

"You risked your life helping us with the First. I guess I just want to say I'm sorry. I know why you did it and it makes me proud to know you. Also I was hoping we could start over, all things in the past".

"I'd like that, and thanks it means a lot", she said smiling. Finally things were starting to look up. Xander couldn't hold back any longer and pulled her into a hug.

"Yo I got a rep you know. Hey wait, what all did she tell you", she asked suddenly full of worry as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Just that you didn't have a choice and you were only trying to save Buffy", he answered.

"Oh", she let out the breath she was holding.

"The other reason well I've known for a while", he said smirking while shaking his head.

"What", she exclaimed causing Kennedy to look at her quizzically. "But how", she looked around hoping no one else could hear them.

"It's so obvious. I mean the way you would always look at her, come on", he said.

"That was a long time ago. Things change, people change", she said looking at him and shrugging.

"Sure, okay whatever you say", he said nudging her and walking away to find his girlfriend.

"I do say and tell everyone to hurry up", she yelled after him.

"Yeah I wanna get this party started", Kennedy yelled to him as well.


	8. Lets Party

"RG if ya want me ta play that song for ya, ya gonna have to give me a hand", Faith shouted over towards Willow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show. Joss is god, thank you!

Songs: Rinse-Vanessa Carlton, Bitch-Meredith Brook, Everytime it Rains-Ace of Base, Pocket of Sunshine-Natasha Bedingfield

**FATE'S CHOICE**

**CHAPTER 7: Let's Party**

"RG if ya want me ta play those songs for ya, you're gonna have to give me a hand", Faith shouted over towards Willow.

"I really hate it when you call me that", Willow glared as she stood up. Buffy looked at her questioningly, but Willow just shook her head.

"Hey stop teasing my wife. Besides look who's talking 'PQ' or should I say 'Miss Pink Queen' ", Kennedy said smirking. Faith turned with a look of horror, glaring at the redhead.

"You swore you wouldn't tell", Faith whined. Buffy looked at them in amusement, she had never seen Faith whine before or even look nervous for that matter.

"I didn't it was your son", Willow simply said back.

"And you looked so cute", Kennedy said no longer able to hold back her laughs. Faith's eyes got even bigger as she spun around giving Kennedy a death glare. That look caused Kennedy to gulp. "Hey don't blame me Gage is the one that had the picture", she said putting her hands up in defense.

"Gage Michael Lehane you get your but down here right now", Faith yelled. A few seconds later a ball of light appeared then Gage appeared in front of Faith.

"Hand it over", she said holding out her hand. He just looked up at her frowning before he reached in his pocket and pulled out the picture. He stopped and thought for a second before putting the picture back in his pocket. "Gage", she said sternly.

"I like it and I wanna keep it", Gage whined.

"I don't care, that picture shouldn't have ever been taken. It needs to be burned and buried", she said looking up and glaring at Willow.

"It was Fred, I had nothing to do with it", she said putting her hands up as she sat down smiling. She looked at Buffy, who still looked clueless.

"You can't be serious", Faith asked in a whiny voice looking down at her son.

"I think you look pretty pink mommy", he said smiling.

"Aww fine but you owe me…big", she added eyeing him before smirking and ruffling his hair. He ripped the picture from his pocket and ran towards Buffy.

Faith's eyes once again became huge, "Oh crap". Kennedy rushed over towards them to look at the picture as well. Gage was standing in between Buffy's legs holding out the picture for all of them to see. Buffy's eyes went wide as she glanced at the photo, before she and everyone started cracking up. She quickly stole a glance over at Faith who was currently trying to look everywhere but at them.

"Ya gotta be shiten me", she said as she saw everyone coming down the stairs. Gage turned his head at hearing his mom's words. "Yeah, yeah, I know bill me later".

"What is everyone looking at", Xander asked as he walked over with his arm around his girlfriend and Dawn. His girlfriend's name was Shanna and she had light brown, shoulder length hair, and blue eyes. They had been dating for the last year.

"Oh my god", Dawn shrieked looking at the picture. "What happened?" The picture was of Faith, Gage, and Willow all sitting on the floor laughing. Except Willow's skin was bright red, with her hair a darker shade. Faith's skin was pink and her hair had a very pink tint. And Gage was about a year or so younger and looked perfectly normal.

Willow looked to Faith. The brunette just waved her hand and walked over to them. "Well I was working on a spell to help Faith with a Boawgard demon the last time I was there and well it kinda blew up", she said smiling sheepishly. "And Faith happened to walk in right at the same time, hence the color".

"What's that have to do with…" Buffy started to ask.

"Red Goddess, RG", Faith answered. "And well Pink Queen not my choice", she glared once again at Willow.

"I don't know why you detest it so much, I mean a name like that kinda sexy", Faith said nudging the redhead as she turned the same shade of red as she is in the picture.

"I'd have to agree baby, but I know why ya don't like it. It was only one spell in like how many years. You're bound to mess up once in a while", Kennedy hugged her girl. Willow nodded before turning and kissing her wife.

Buffy and Faith both looked at the couple and sighed before looking away. "Okay, okay stop ya mackin and come help me out", Faith said walking back over towards all the instruments.

"What do you need me to do", Willow asked happily as she stood next to Faith.

"I need you to work your magic on that drum set and the keyboard, so what ever we play they keep up", Faith explained.

"Got it", Willow said as she walked over towards the instruments and mumbled a few words.

"Yo Ken ya got the speakers and the mike", Faith asked.

"Already done", the younger brunette shouted back.

Faith looked around at the room, it was pretty big. They were all in the area where the small stage was and the area for dancing. They had cleared the area to make room to dance. Off to the side of the stage was a long bar. Behind it there was a fridge and a bunch of cabinets that hadn't bee refilled in a while. On the opposite side of the room in one corner there was an area to lounge in with a few leather sofas and a couple of chairs and in the other corner next to that was a huge HD T.V., with a couple more sofas and a few big chairs that you could drown in. There was also an X-BOX, a PS2 and a couple other game systems, along with a big assortment of games, DVDs, and CDs. There was a small wing added on between the two areas where a pool and foosball table were. There was also a huge dart board that hung on the wall.

"It looks like everything is ready", Xander said excitedly clapping his hands together.

"Okay then let's get started", Faith said as she began to tap lightly at the keyboard, warming up as she hummed softly to an unknown tune.

"Okay I….just to let you know my stuff is a little different, well with the exception of a few songs. But I promised and it's also been a while since I sang for anybody well except for Gage so here goes nothing", Faith said before taking a deep breath. She began to strum the keys slightly gathering up her beat. "I'm gonna start with something a little less I guess you could say, anyways yeah so here's one of your songs red".

All the original scoobies are there. Even Giles had joined and was currently in one of the recliners with a long island iced tea. Most of the slayers are there too, everyone's waiting to see what happens.

The other instruments started along with Kennedy.

_**She'd do anything to sparkle in her eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight**_

She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold her this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love her this way

How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if she could see  
She needs to be held in her arms to be free  
But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms or the one

And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
What could be the worse than leaving something behind  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
It's loneliness she finds...  
If only she was mine

She'd do anything to sparkle in her eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight

She must rinse her  
She must rinse her  
She can't rinse her  
She can't rinse her  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse this  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse this  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold her this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love her this way

The Scooby gang stood there speechless and motionless, except Willow who was just standing there smiling really big at Faith and Kennedy. Gage started clapping and soon everyone else followed along some whoop-woops.

"Well I gotta say Faith wow, your voice is really wow", Xander tried saying not able to find any other words.

"Thanks", Faith replied giving her trademark smirk.

"So ya gonna sing another", Xander asked before a string of yeahs and come on sing another were also voiced.

Faith looked to Kennedy to see a big mischievous smirk on her face. "We're not playing that, my son's in the room".

"Come on Faith, that's like one of my favorite songs of yours….pleassse. Besides Gage has most of your songs and I'm pretty sure he's heard this song plenty of times. So come on please", Kennedy asked giving a little pout.

"I don't know Ken", Faith said hesitantly.

"For goodness sakes play her song or I wont hear the end of it for the rest of the night", Willow said looking at Faith.

"Alright, but its favors all around", Faith said as she put her hand in her pocket.

"That's okay mommy I'll let you pass this once", Gage said smiling big up at his mom.

"Oh really, you're gonna let me pass", she said before swooping him upside-down causing him to giggle. Everyone else began to laugh at the display, as Faith held Gage up by his sides as he tried to tickle her. Buffy stood there not really knowing what to think she had never seen this side of Faith. Faith flipped him right-side up and put him down and kissed him on the forehead. "Okay boyo let me do Ken's and Red's other song and we'll do that one you like hmm". That made Gage's eyes light up as he let out a squeal before running over to Willow and began jumping up and down.

"She's gonna sing the sunshine song", he squealed happily.

"I know I heard. Hey why don't you go over there with your, why don't you go over there with Buffy", Willow said into his ear as the music started.

"She looks sad. Aunt Willow why is she sad", Gage asked after taking a look at Buffy.

"I don't know but maybe you can go cheer her up", Willow said as she patted his butt while pushing him away towards the blonde.

"What's the matter", Gage asked sitting next to Buffy on the sofa.

"Hey", Buffy said smiling. "Nothing, I'm just thinking".

"You're thinking about mommy. You should talk to her", Gage said sternly making a serious face.

"I want to. It's just a lot of stuff has happened and I don't…"

"What happens isn't always what it seems", Gage said cutting her off. He smiled at her and walked away to find Dawn. Buffy sat there thinking about what he said a little confused. She shrugged it off and decided to have some fun, so she got up and went of to Willow just as Faith started up again While this time she was on her guitar.

_**I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel  
underneath  
innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
all rolled into one**_

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your health, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be the stronger one  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
and I'm going to extremes  
tomorrow I will change  
and today won't mean a thing

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your health, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Just when you think you've got me figured out  
the season's already changing  
I think it's cool you do what you do  
and don't try to save me

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your health, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
when you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numbed, I'm revived  
can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

"That's the kinda stuff I remember", Xander said cheering. "Awesome!"

"Yeah...yeah I know I told you guys earlier it wouldn't totally be what you expected. But it's still good though", Faith asked nervously while biting on her bottom lip.

"Faith you have a beautiful voice", Buffy said surprising everyone. She also thought about the lyrics from both songs, trying to figure the truths behind the words and who Faith could possibly be referring to. The second one seemed rather easy; it involved her but was still a bit difficult to understand especially a few lines. Buffy frown a little when she remembered how she had treated Faith back then, it still hurt. That song must be old is all she could guess. They had decided to move passed the bad stuff in their past when she had come back to help them with the First but then things went sour.

"Ah thanks", Faith said giving the blonde a genuine smile. "Okay this next song is a little different. So red here's that other song you picked out", she said winking at the red head. Faith pushed her guitar around towards her back, and motioned for red to start the keyboard and drums. Faith took a deep breath and shook her hands next to her sides. After another deep breath the music began and Faith took hold of the mike.

_**Mmmmm mmmm heyyy**_

_**I see dark clouds out my window  
I know the storm is coming any minute  
And the thunder just confirms my fears  
And I know the tears are in there  
I'll be crying unable to stop  
Look here comes the very first drop**_

'Cause every time it rains  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories the rain releases  
I feel you... I taste you  
I cannot forget  
Every time it rains... I get wet

Darling I am still in love with you  
As time passes by it just intensifies  
I know I'll never be with you again  
I'll never find another with that kindness in her eyes  
I'll be trying unable to stop  
Look here comes the very first drop

'Cause every time it rains  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories the rain releases  
I feel you... I taste you  
I cannot forget  
Every time it rains... I get wet

On sunny days I'm all right  
I walk in the light  
And I try not to think about  
The love I live without

But every time it rains  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories the rain releases  
I feel you... I taste you  
I cannot forget  
Every time it rains... I get wet  
'Cause every time it rains  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories the rain releases  
I feel you... I taste you  
I cannot forget  
Every time it rains... I get wet  
'Cause every time it rains  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories the rain releases  
I feel you... I taste you  
I cannot forget  
Every time it rains... I get wet

"Mm huh", Xander said, causing Faith to glare at him.

"It's an old song", Faith said challenging him.

"It may be but it doesn't change the fact that it's still there", Xander said walking closer towards her.

"You don't know what you're talking about", Faith sighed and looked away running a hand through her brown curls. She caught a glimpse of Buffy staring at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Faith looked back at Xander. Buffy had a confused look on her face but continued to study the younger girl. She was using her slayer hearing to hear them. She knew she shouldn't but she really wanted to know why Faith looked so upset.

"My depth perception may be off with the new eye and all but I'm not blind", he said jokingly.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Just keep it to yourself, yeah", she sad through a chuckle at him trying to be funny.

"My lips are sealed. But if you ever need to talk I'm all ears", he said reassuring her while giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Will do and thanks it really does mean a lot", she said smiling.

"So are you gonna tell her?" Faith glared at him while tilting her head to the side.

"Oh no-no not that, the other bit bout why you went all evil again but didn't but we thought you did. I still don't know how we didn't realize I mean come on we haven't had to avert an apocalypse for a long time. Did you ever get busted for that cause Will said they keep coming for Buffy and yet she's still here and Will says it was you which I can honestly say I'm really glad you're back and…"

"Xander", she said interrupting a little louder than intended. "Sorry, thanks and I'm glad too but whatever Willow told you, you can't tell anybody, okay, it's really important", Faith rushed out as she held onto his shoulders looking deeply in is eyes.

"I know, don't worry been briefed on that one, no talking. So are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know", she put a hand through her hair again. "I mean she deserves to know, but I can't really tell her. I guess I could tell her but leave out the big stuff ya know. I'm just kinda waiting on her. Letting her adjust I mean the last thing I did was kiss her before knocking her out and betraying her well at least that's what she thinks. Red said"

"You kissed her", Xander stated loudly.

"Just the name of a song", Faith said aloud to everyone that was now staring at them. Buffy was now sitting in a chair pretending to be listening to Dawn's and Shanna's talking as she continued to listen to the Faith and Xander.

Buffy frowned to herself not understanding and trying to process, while she thought to herself. _What were they talking about, it didn't make any sense…Somebody was or is still trying to kill me….That doesn't change anything some demon is always trying to kill me….But then why am I scared….And if Faith has been the one behind it stopping them doesn't that make her not evil like Will said, but then why did she betray me. Where has she been and why didn't she tells us…And why the heck did she kiss me…Why is everyone keeping secrets from me, and who else knows? _

"God tell the whole world why don't you", she growled.

"So I was right. I knew it", he said smiling. _Right about what…Wait Xander said something earlier right after she got finished singing…something about it still being there…What's he referring to…Was it something she said in the song…Okay what did she say…mm oh I remember she said she was still in love with someone…OH MY GOD! Faith was in love with someone, a girl someone well I guess she still is… I wonder who it is. Man I hope it's me_

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So not the point right now", she said while rolling her eyes before smirking.

"Mommy, Mommy! Come on, sunshine song", Gage said tugging at his mom's shirt.

"I'm coming, I'm coming", she replied as he drug her away back towards the stage area. "Talk about this later", she threw over her shoulder to Xander. He nodded.

"Okay Willow are all the instruments charmed and all. The song to so when I sing Kennedy and back up voices are gonna be heard right", she asked. Kennedy stood next to Faith excitedly, she liked the song too, and it had a great beat.

"Yep everything is all ready for you guys", Willow replied happily. She loved seeing her wife all giddy and happy.

"Okay boyo have fun. Are you ready", she asked winking at him. He nodded excitedly and clapped his smalls smiling big.

When the music started lights began to flash, all different colors. Everyone looked around in awe. Wondering where the shapes were coming from.

_**Ohh yeahyeahyeah**_

_**I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine**_ Her pocket began to slightly glow._**  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh  
**_

During the ohs Faith would shake her head a little and make a funny face at Gage as he did the same.

_**Do what you want,  
but you never gonna break me,  
sticks and stone are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh**_

Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)  


_**I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine **_Her pocket grew brighter causing everyone to take notice. Gage had an even bigger grin as he danced, shaking his head and his little tushi._**  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you never gonna break me,  
sticks and stone are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh**_

I got pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine The light is a even brighter that seems to encase the top of Faith's black pants. Thin lines of light seem to be escaping her pocket and are circling the stage area, around Faith and Kennedy. One light swirls around Kennedy as she puts her hand out and grabs the light and brings it to her guitar. The guitar suddenly glows. _**  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh**_

Wish that you could,  
but you ain't gonna own me  
do anything you can to control me  
oh,oh,oh  


Faith and Gage still make their funny faces. She holds her hand out for him to take as dance together. Everyone else is laughing and dancing around as well. Willow, Dawn, and Buffy are laughing and swaying in beat with the music, Xander and his girl are dancing, and everyone else seems to be swaying as a group. Faith looks out at Buffy and smiles. Buffy smiles back before looking at Gage and laughing while nudging Willow to get her to look.

_**  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)  
**_

The lights all stop except for a lite glimmer in Faith's pockets.

_**  
There's a place that I go  
That nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
there's only butterflies  
**_

Suddenly Faith's pockets are glowing brighter than ever and the room is filled with glowing butterflies flying all around, from once in her pockets. Gage has a bunch of them circling around him as he dances happily as magic swirls and sparkling lights fly from his fingers to around the room. Everyone just stars in amazement. The hundreds of butterflies encase the room and begin to swirl around each person, leaving sparkling trails of colored light behind them as they fly.

_**Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)**_

_**Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)**_

_**Chorus & Interlude**_

Gage is shaking from side to side with his arms out as they move up and down with his little fingers pointed upwards. All the butterflies head to the ceiling and form a big glowing light.

_**The sun's on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright**_

The sun's on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

_**Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)**_

**A few hours later**

"You can't be serious", Faith choked out between hysterical laughs. "He did that. That's priceless", she looked over at Xander to see him the reddest she'd ever seen him before. Faith then spotted Gage sitting on the couch trying not to fall asleep.

"Looks like I got someone to put to bed ", Faith said as she stood up from the group. "Yo where's B"?

"Aww let him sleep there, he looks peaceful", Willow said who was currently snuggled up next to Kennedy. "He probably drained himself with all the magic he put out", she chuckled. "Buffy said she had a headache or something and wasn't feeling to well."

"Hey he's pretty young to have so much power, who taught him, where did he get it", Dawn asked curiously?

"I'm gonna put him to be and I think I'm gonna head there to, I'm getting kinda tired", she said walking over to him.

"Faith why are you avoiding the question", Giles asked, which caused Willow to sit up. She had never even thought of the idea.

"I'm not", Faith picked him up while pushing his hair back.

"Faith would you please answer the question", Willow asked nervously looking at her. The others looked towards her as well waiting for the answer.

Faith shrugged, "I don't know where he got it. I guess he was born like that, but I'm the one who teaches him, there are a few others but it's mainly me. It's hard to trust people when it comes to him", she said as she looked down at him and sighed. "They can sense his power. That's why you didn't know he had any till the other. He's not allowed to use without my permission or unless he feels threatened". Willow could see the look in her eyes, she was telling the truth but not all of it and she was holding something back. Faith walked off towards the stairs.

"Mommy", a soft voice asked. Faith turned her head to the side to see her son was semi awake. She raised an eyebrow silently, asking him what he wanted. "Can I sleep with Buffy?"

"Well why don't we go ask her okay", she answered as she headed towards the living area to Buffy's room

After she got him ready for bed she carried him to Buffy's room and listened through the door not knowing what to really do.

"Faith I know you're out there", Buffy said. Faith slowly opened the door and walked in to see Buffy sitting against her head board reading.

"Sorry I was just checking to see if you up. Boyo here wanted to know if he could sleep with you", Faith asked. Gage lifted his head off her shoulder and looked at the blonde worriedly. Buffy looked at her surprised for a few minutes trying to process.

"Sure as long as you don't mind", Buffy stated.

"It's cool with me. Besides I heard you were the one he's been crashing with", she said walking over toward the bed as Buffy pulled the covers up for him to get under. After she tucked him in she caressed his face and kissed his forehead. "So did you have fun tonight"?

"Uh huh", Gage said as he nodded.

"Okay, go to sleep and sweet dreams, love you", she said before kissing his head once again. "Night B."

"Mommy want you to stay", Gage asked.

"I don't think so, you stay her and I'm gonna sleep where we slept last night okay", she said as she stood up.

"But…"

"Not buts kiddo. You sleep with B tonight and tomorrow ya can sleep with me".

"Faith it's okay. I don't mind besides the beds the beds big enough. I mean if you don't mind", Buffy said shyly.

"What the hell…why not. Don't even ask for payment for that Mr. this is your gift", she said pointing at him as he lifted his head at her earlier curse. Faith caught the hurt look on Buffy's face. "I'm out of quarters", she said smiling at the blonde. A small look of relief crossed her face and she smiled back.

"Okay let me get ready and I'll be back", Faith said as she left the room.

-Sorry update took so long. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated! Peace:)


	9. How to Tell Her

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show. Joss is god, thank you!

**FATE'S CHOICE**

**CHAPTER 8: How to Tell Her**

Faith returned to the room rubbing the back of her neck and sighing. She closed the door before looking over to the two people that occupied the bed. The side lamp was on, slightly illuminating the room. The light captured Buffy's hair, making it glow. She had her book in one hand resting against her chest. And the slow deep breaths gave the affect of her being asleep. _She looks even more beautiful then I remember. What am I gonna do? How am I gonna tell her? It's not like I can just out and say oh sorry Buffy I had to betray you to save your life and I love you and Gage he's…. what the hell am I gonna tell her about him?_ She rumbled in her head lost in thought before beginning to walk slowly towards the bed. As she got closer she looked towards her son to see him lying on his stomach with one of his small hands curled around a couple of Buffy's fingers. She smiled and let out a choked laugh as a single tear ran down the side of her face. As she looked up she noticed not only did Buffy have the book on her chest but a pair of glasses as well. _Oh man that is too damn cute. Buffy wears glasses. I wonder what she looks like with them on. I bet pretty sexy. Okay Faith bad thoughts get your head out of the gutter. Man I bet nobody even knows, not even Red. This is priceless._ Faith smirked as she walked over to the other side of the bed and gently took the book and glasses from Buffy's surprisingly strong grip, at least for a sleeping person. However though, she was still a slayer. Buffy slightly stirred which caused Faith freeze in place, hoping the other woman wouldn't wake. She had no idea how Buffy would have reacted to having her standing over her, I mean even if she was letting her sleep in the same bed. Buffy settled down once again with one of her arms now above her head and the other out of the grasp of Gage's hand and now lying across her stomach. Faith sighed carefully placing the book and glasses on the table beside the bed. She looked to Buffy and without a second thought bent down and place a gentle kiss to Buffy's temple, before going back around to the other side and crawling in. Faith lied down crossing her arms behind her head. Gage soon scooted over and cuddled next to her, causing her to wrap her arms around him.

"You're supposed to be asleep", she said.

"I wanted to wait. I was afraid you wouldn't come", Gage said hugging his mother tighter.

"God…I'm so sorry I should have never left you. I will never leave you again not if can help it. That was the last time. God I was so scared I'd never see you again", Faith exclaimed tears cascading down her face while pulling Gage as close as she could.

Gage lifted his head to look at her the tears running down his face as well. "Mommy don't cry…it's not your fault. I know you tried to come, you promised and you've never break your promises", Gage said.

"God I love you…" Faith said hugging him tighter once again. "…so much".

"I love you too mommy", he said hugging her back just as hard. Faith picked up his head and held it in her hands using her thumbs to wipe away any stray tears.

Buffy silently let a few tears of her own escape. She had awakened the moment Faiths lips had touched her forehead. She was extremely shocked to be awakened that way. She had dreamt of it many times, but that was a very long time ago. Before she had heard them start to talk she had panicking. She didn't know what to do, so she stayed perfectly still hoping Faith wouldn't notice.

"Are you gonna tell mom", Gage asked.

"I don't know yet boyo. I'm not sure what exactly to tell her", Faith said giving him a simple half smile.

Buffy carefully turned over making it look as if she was still asleep. Faith looked to her checking to see if she was indeed still asleep. Buffy took a slow deep breath before beginning to concentrate on the continuing conversation. _Man I really shouldn't be listening in but I can't stop. I've been doing this all day what's one more time right. Wrong, it's wrong they're private all of them. But I need to know something, I just need to know and maybe with Gage I'll finally find out the truth. I probably should talk to Faith. I want to, but what else am I supposed to do, they're talking right next to me._

"I think you should tell her everything", Gage said smiling. Faith looked skeptical.

"Are you sure…I don't know…there's a lot of stuff…and then there's you...and they tried to…to her and…and I don't know…I", Faith rambled. Gage put his hands on either side of Faith's face, causing her to look him straight in the eyes.

"Mommy relax...it's…okay, everything is gonna be fine", he said slowly.

"You're right, it's fine. Everything is gonna be fine. I'm fine, you're fine, and she's fine and…and that's how it's gonna stay. Been doing it this long bout time I told her. I mean what's the worst that could happen right", she said exhaling deeply. I think it's about time we get some sleep what do ya think mm? We can talk about this some more tomorrow okay", she said calmly as she kissed him on his head. He just nodded his head and laid it down on her chest, closing his eyes. She gently ran her hand through his dark blonde locks coaxing him to sleep. Buffy took another deep breath trying to go back to sleep.

After a few minutes of both her and Buffy's deep breathing Faith finally spoke up, "I know you're a wake B."

Buffy froze_. What do I do know? How long has she known? Does she know I heard? Okay…okay just calm down. Relax you can do this. Just roll over and act normal. Yeah normal that's right normal. Wait what's normal?_ Buffy slowly and calmly rolled over to face faith. She smiled shyly as she made eye contact with her. Faith just nodded her face expressionless.

"Hey ", Buffy said sheepishly.

"So how much did you hear", Faith asked.

"I well I didn't mean…not much…I mean I…all of it", Buffy said looking down and sighing. "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have but I had to know. I've been hearing everybody talking and they keep saying all this stuff and I'm just so confused. I just wanted some answers. I really am sorry", Buffy rambled as she looked the brunette in the eyes.

"Chill B, dang you're worst then Red. And it's fine B really", Faith said chuckling softly. Small tears began to run down Buffy's face. "Oh god Buffy I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you I was just…God B please don't cry", Faith said upset that she had hurt the other girl in some way. She shifted herself to where she was resting on her arm on her side facing Buffy. Faith also checked Gage to see that he was comfortable and still asleep.

"It's not…why didn't you tell me? Where were you and why couldn't you just tell me about you and those demons", Buffy asked as a few more tears fell. "Why did you let me think and everyone else think you betrayed us when you didn't? Why did you leave me", she exclaimed as even more tears began to fall.

Faith was taken back, she never expected. _Wait, how did Buffy know? _"Wait B how do you know about the demons and", she started only to be interrupted by a now crying Buffy.

"I kinda overheard you talking with Willow and Xander. I'm so sorry I just wanted to know. Nobody was telling me anything. I didn't hear everything. It was all too confusing." Faith reached out her hand and brushed a few hairs out of the blondes face.

"Buffy it's not your fault. I woulda done the same thing. I should have told you a long time ago I was just afraid. God B I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I just…I didn't know what else to do. I never wanted to hurt you, you have to believe me", she explained quietly as her own tears began to fall. "Buffy I love you and I never wanted any of this for you. I tried so hard to keep you out of it and…"

Buffy gulped, "You love me", she whispered while interrupting Faith.

Throwing all doubt out the window she finally decided to listen to her heart. "Yes. I love you, always have", she said giving a small smile while gently running her thumb along Buffy's lower lip. Faith's words and that simple action caused Buffy to cry a little harder. Faith pulled back feeling awful. She felt her heart ache and her guts twist with the thoughts that now ran through her head. Buffy didn't feel the same. Faith moved farther away and began to turn from her. Buffy quickly grabbed her shoulder before she could move any further away.

"Faith"

Faith slowly turned her head back towards Buffy. You could see the tear stains on her cheeks. Buffy cupped her cheek with a shaking hand, "I…I love you too".

Faith's eyes widened, "You…you do?" Buffy nodded while sniffing. Faith cupped Buffy's hand on her cheek, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as a single droplet slipped down her face. She brought Buffy's thumb to her own lips and gave it a kiss. As she opened her eyes she grasped Buffy's hand gently and began running sort kisses along the back of her fingers. Buffy smiled intently at the other woman. Faith then pulled Buffy closer to her, being careful of not to squish Gage in between them. Buffy looked up at Faith watching as she brought their faces closer together. They both took a deep breath as their lips finally touched. The kiss was soft and gentle nothing like the first time years ago. However it wasn't any less loving or passionate. Faith slowly pulled back resting her forehead against Buffy's. Small smiles crossed both of their faces as they opened their eyes.

"Is this really happening", the eldest one asked praying it was.

"God I hope so cause I really don't want to wake up back in that cave", Faith said before realizing what she had just said. Buffy gave her a confused and worried look. Faith sighed, "Sorry I'll tell ya all about it tomorrow. I'll try and tell you everything tomorrow." Buffy simply nodded excepting that answer. Knowing that it was really late, they were both exhausted, and it looked as if Faith wasn't really ready to talk. Faith rubbed her cheek as Buffy closed her eyes. Buffy turned her head slightly to kiss Faith's thumb like the brunette had done to her earlier. She then opened her eyes right before Faith kissed her on her lips ever so softly. "How bout we get some sleep", she said smiling before placing another kiss on Buffy's lips then one on her forehead. They both lied down facing each other. Buffy try's to get as close to Faith as possible without squishing Gage. They grasped hands holding them between the two of them above Gage's head.

"I love you B."

"I love you too Faith. And I missed you calling me that."

"Well I missed calling you that B", she replied smiling while giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Night Faith"

"Night B"


End file.
